Roar of Insanity
by BlueSilver S. Neero
Summary: La glace était ce qu'elle était. Lui n'avait fait qu'acquérir le même pouvoir, à un différent degré. Et pourtant, ils sont considérés comme semblables. Hakilyan n'était pas d'accord. Pour le prouver, elle le vaincra.
1. Frozen Insanity !

**Roar of Insanity**

**Chapter One : Frozen Insanity !**

* * *

Will Alistair planta la lame de son _nodachi_ dans la bouche d'un Marine suppliant, faisant surgir un océan de sang tout autour de la tête dans un bruit écoeurant de chair tranchée. Le son parut l'enchanter, et un grand sourire glissa sur ses lèvres pleines. Ses yeux violets roulèrent dans leurs orbites, ne pouvant trouver un point fixe et stable, ses pupilles noires se rétractant doucement à chaque mouvement. La jeune femme rejeta sa tête en arrière, et partit dans un rire suintant la démence. Elle ne sembla pas se préoccuper de la tempête de neige qui rugissait tout autour d'elle, gelant les dizaines de corps des victimes de Will Alistair dans son blizzard, et continua de rire. Son visage avait un air tellement extatique que l'on croirait qu'elle était tout simplement heureuse si l'on escomptait son sourire sombre et son regard dévasté par la démence.

_Démence_.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de rire et posa un regard circulaire sur le carnage qu'elle avait fait : une dizaine de cadavres de Marines jonchaient sur le sol, certains décapités, d'autres méticuleusement découpés en pièces d'une main de maître. Leurs visages étaient figés dans une expression de terreur en comprenant que leur dernier moment ensemble serait déchiré par la folie du Dragon Hyperboréen. _Imbéciles_. Ils avaient simplement suivi les ordres de leur supérieur : capturer l'assassin BlackSilver Will Alistair, morte ou vivante. C'était une mission en or, mais périlleuse et très risquée ; on connaissait la renommée de cette femme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui exécutait des missions secrètes que des organisations, comme celle de Crocodile, lui attribuaient. Généralement, elles constituaient à assassiner des personnes susceptibles de déranger ses supérieurs. Les forces de la Marine se mobilisaient pour l'arrêter, la neutraliser et l'envoyer à Impel Down, mais ce n'était pas une tâche aisée avec le Dragon Hyperboréen : parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas détecté chez elle.

_La démence._

Trente-trois, _chantonna-t-elle après le comptage_.

Son sourire de démente s'effaça tout doucement, laissant place à une mine ennuyée. Will Alistair saisit son arme par le manche et tira d'un coup sec, retirant la lame ensanglantée de la chair du mort. Ce geste provoqua un horrible bruit de succion dans l'air, étouffé par le vent. La jeune assassin rengaina son _nodachi_ avec une rare délicatesse, une qualité que l'on ne trouvait pas forcément chez quelqu'un atteint de démence. Elle cligna deux fois de suite avant de quitter le champ de bataille d'un pas lent, étonnamment gracieux. A quelques pas d'elle, un avis de recherche abîmé s'enfonçait peu à peu dans la neige dense et incessante. Il y avait une photo de BlackSilver Will Alistair, la montrant avec son fameux sourire englué de folie, révélant des dents blanches et des crocs comme canines peu visibles. Ses yeux violets reflétaient son grave trouble mental. Malgré ces constatations, on ne pouvait nier que c'était une jeune femme incroyablement belle : ses cheveux bleu océan se hérissaient en pics autour de sa tête, mi-longs. Deux longues nattes couvertes de bandages blancs ornées d'anneaux d'argent se balançaient dans son dos. Cet assassin possédait en ce moment une prime s'élevant à 195 000 000 de Berrys.

Mais avec le carnage qu'elle venait de créér, sa prime allait encore augmenter.

- L'Archipel des Sabaody, _murmura-t-elle évasivement_. Hmm... ça peut se faire.

Will Alistair avait entendu parler que les pirates possédant une prime supérieure à 100 000 000 de Berrys s'y rassenbleraient pour préparer leur navire pour l'entrée dans le Nouveau Monde, et atteindre l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Comme quoi, écouter une conversation dans une taverne juste avant de commettre un massacre avait de bons côtés !

Plutôt satisfaite, BlackSilver Will Alistair disparut dans le blizzard.

* * *

- Mademoiselle, comptez-vous acheter ce bracelet ? _Demandait le marchand d'une voix fluette_. Il irait magnifiquement bien avec la couleur de vos cheveux, et le collier est serti d'un diamant brut qui proviendrait...

Will Alistair n'écoutait plus. Elle se contentait de fixer le marchand excité comme une puce à l'idée de lui vendre quelque chose dont elle n'y pensait même pas. En fait, elle se demandait littéralement si elle devrait découper très lentement l'homme juste devant elle pour qu'il arrête simplement de parler. Il devenait trop bruyant à son goût ; elle n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement furieux dans ses oreilles, ça commençait à l'ennuyer. Peut-être que si elle faisait glisser la lame de son _nodachi_ sur sa gorge, il devrait arrêter de converser tout seul et le bourdonnement incessant que sa voix produisait dans sa tête. A la limite, on ne remarquerait pas sa disparition. Sa démence ne l'empêcherait pas de le tuer. Certainement pas.

_Lentement, ses doigts se levèrent._

Will Alistair n'aurait même pas à se cacher. La glace qui recouvrira le corps du vieil homme éparpillera toutes ses traces, effaçant ainsi les marques de ses doigts prouvant qu'elle l'avait étranglé jusqu'à la mort. On ne pourrait croire qu'un blizzard a jeté son dévolu dans la ville marchande, mais on ne pourrait pas non plus penser que le Dragon Hyperboréen était coupable ; son gilet blanc à motifs tribals et de dragons dissimulait son apparence, et sa capuche reposait sur sa tête, cachant son visage et ses cheveux bleus. Ce serait le crime parfait.

_Ils se dirigèrent vers le cou exposé du vieux marchand, longs et avides de sang_.

- Ma...mademoiselle ? _Bafouilla le prochain mort, perplexe_.

- Huh..., _commença-t-elle, un sourire démoniaque sur ses lèvres_.

PAN !

Will Alistair se figea invonlontairement en entendant le coup de feu. Elle sentit clairement la fine brûlure sur son avant-bras à l'endroit où la trajectoire de la balle l'avait effleurée, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Au contraire, ses yeux violets se plissèrent imperceptiblement lorsque son corps encaissa la douleur minime et son sourire s'affaissa un tout petit peu. _Touchée_. _Découverte_. Quelqu'un venait de la viser intentionnellement non pas pour la tuer, mais pour attirer son attention. Lentement, la jeune femme tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule sans faire face à son tireur. Elle aperçut une femme brune habillée d'une combinaison blanche, surmontée d'une robe violette à fleurs rose pâle. Elle portait une paire de lunettes à verres oranges et un scaphandre autour de sa tête, comme si elle ne voulait pas respirer le même air qu'elle. Une expression de pure suffisance imprégnait ses traits féminins. Elle tenait un pistolet dans sa main droite, dont le canon fumait encore. Will Alistair fronça ses délicats sourcils bleus.

Qu'est-ce qu'un Dragon Céleste lui voulait ? Elle n'avait pas encore tué le marchand, mais étais sur le point de le faire. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs empressé de s'incliner devant la femme, l'air complètement terrorisé. C'était l'une des règles sur l'Archipel Sabaody : lorsque l'on se trouvait en présence de Dragons Célestes, on devait obligatoirement s'agenouiller, quitte à écraser sa fierté de pirate ou de criminel, au risque de se faire tirer dessus. Les Dragons Célestes étaient les descendants des créateurs du Gouvernement Mondial, considérés alors comme des personnes issues de la noblesse ultime. Presque des souverains. Ils étaient aussi des acteurs majeurs concernant l'esclavage, mais le Gouvernement fermait les yeux là-dessus, comme de bons chiens. Et la chienne juste en face de Will Alistair semblait avoir l'intention de profiter de son statut pour la dominer. Après tout, elle faisait partie des Dragons Célestes.

Saint Sharlia lui jeta un regard peu amène.

- Toi, _cracha-t-elle sur un ton venimeux. _Incline-toi devant ton nouveau maître car, à partir de ce moment, tu seras mon garde du corps personnel. Estime-toi heureuse.

- ...Tu me déranges juste pour m'informer _ça_ ? _Demanda lentement Will Alistair_.

Saint Sharlia parut tout simplement choquée par l'absence de remerciements auxquels elle s'attendait, mais ses traits se durcirent lorsqu'elle se souvint que la jeune assassin l'avait tutoyée. Elle pointa de nouveau son arme sur Will Alistair, se voulant menaçante. Celle-ci ne fléchit point, et se contenta de fixer la princesse de son regard ennuyé.

- C'est une offre en or ! Sachant ton statut et ta réputation, ce serait une chance de te débarrasser des tracas de la Marine. Dans ton cas, on ne pourrait qu'accepter et s'incliner, prêtant allégeance à la personne qui te sauve la vie. N'est-ce pas, petite vermine ?

- Je suis certaine que tu connais mon nom, Dragon Céleste_, répondit calmement le Dragon Hyperboréen en ignorant ses précédentes paroles_. Je suis sûre que tu sais qui je suis. Et je suis sûre que tu sais que je peux te trancher cette main qui tient ce pistolet sans me soucier de ce qui arrivera par la suite.

Will Alistair saisit l'arme tout en parlant à son interlocutrice, refermant ses doigts fins et longs autour de l'objet métallique. Ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent tout doucement, la folie imprégnant ses prunelles étranges. Le pistolet se gela au contact de la main de l'assassin, et Saint Sharlia le lâcha brusquement, reculant avec une exclamation de surprise. Ce geste fit glousser Will Alistair.

- Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que je me fiche complètement de devenir un chien de garde. Ce n'est pas dans mes cordes, parce que je ne pourrais jamais rester une seule seconde sans songer à te disséquer sur place, devant une foule de témoins. Tu sais que j'adorerais t'ouvrir la poitrine... _vivante_. Avant que tu sois morte, de préférence.

- Tu... tu es folle ! _S'écria Saint Sharlia dans une tentative désespérée de paraître forte_. Comment oses-tu me menacer, moi, un Dragon Céleste, et ton maître de surcroît ?

- Princesse Saint Sharlia ! _Appela un garde du corps en s'introduisant dans la tente_. Tout va bien ?

_Princesse, huh_... Intéressant. Plus elle la regardait, plus Will Alistair ressentait l'envie de la disséquer tout de suite. Elle désirait la voir agoniser très lentement, dans sa mare de sang, les yeux révulsés dans ses orbites. Elle voulait lui ouvrir l'estomac pour trancher ses tripes une par une, en riant telle la démente qu'elle était, lui scarifier la peau au point de ne plus l'apercevoir sous les tonnes de cicatrices qu'elle lui infligera. Pour la finir en beauté, elle lui planterait la lame de son _nodachi_ dans son front, détruisant ainsi son squelette. Et elle contemplerait son oeuvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit lasse. Will Alistair allait aimer procéder à sa mise à mort.

**Tu n'as qu'à laisser la démence te prendre. Sombre dans la folie, et personne ne te résistera.**

La jeune femme amena le pistolet gelé à ses lèvres, sortit ensuite sa langue pour lécher consciencieusement la glace sur le métal. Elle se délecta de l'air passablement choqué et horrifié de Saint Sharlia et de son garde du corps, qui reculaient tous deux à l'extérieur de la tente du marchand à chaque pas que faisait Will Alistair dans leur direction. Ses yeux reflétaient la démence qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps, grandissant jusqu'à un certain degré tandis qu'elle continuait de lécher l'arme de Saint Sharlia de sa langue avide. Elle posa ensuite ses dents dessus, le canon dans la bouche, et croqua un gros morceau. L'objet se brisa presque entièrement dans la main de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle mâchait doucement son bout de glace. Saint Sharlia, son garde du corps et quelques autres personnes autour d'eux laissèrent échapper des exclamations sérieusement choquées en regardant Will Alistair avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche sans aucune difficulté.

_Mais qu'était cette femme_ ? Semblaient crier silencieusement les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'allée marchande. Mais pas ceux de Saint Rosward, qui envoya un regard noir en direction de l'assassin.

- Reste où tu es, vermine, ou tu mourras ! _Grinça-t-il sur un ton venimeux_.

A l'entente de la voix de son père, Saint Sharlia reprit un peu de couleurs et son visage se recomposa, retrouvant son air suffisant et son sourire arrogant. Encore un peu faible et tremblant. Le Dragon Hyperboréen gloussa doucement, ses yeux grands ouverts. Mais ne s'arrêta pas d'avancer vers la chienne. Les respirations des personnes se bloquèrent dans les poumons tandis qu'elles ouvraient des yeux affolés. Certains lui crièrent de s'arrêter, de s'incliner comme eux, en espérant que la lourde menace pesant sur elle soit oubliée par les Dragons Célestes.

_Ils avaient le droit de vie et de mort sur eux_.

**Tue-la. Tue la chienne.**

Le pistolet se brisa sous la brusque contractation de ses doigts, se répandant en morceaux de glace sur l'herbe. Will Alistair fit tourner son nodachi de manière experte dans sa main droite et de l'autre, le tint par le fourreau. Elle referma ses doigts sur le manche. Son sourire s'agrandit. Saint Sharlia déglutit difficilement, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur.

**Tue cette chienne de Dragon Céleste**.

_Ils avaient le droit de vie et de mort sur eux. Et sur elle_ ?

La jeune femme commença à dégainer, son attention complètement tournée vers Saint Sharlia, sa démence la guidant dans sa tête.

_Pas sur elle_.

Will Alistair ouvrit la bouche. La seconde suivante, elle fut tacklée sur le côté par un poids conséquent, la renversant littéralement. L'assassin heurta durement le sol en grognant, son sabre lui échappant des mains. Sa capuche tomba également, révélant ainsi son visage aux yeux du monde. Quelques murmures incrédules brisèrent le silence devenu lourd et gênant au fur et à mesure que de nombreux regards détaillaient la nouvelle venue sur l'Archipel des Sabaody. Elle voulut se redresser pour découper la princesse, mais la poigne de celui qui la tenait était juste trop forte pour qu'elle puisse faire un mouvement ; il maintenait ses poignets fermement en place sur l'herbe et s'appuyait de tout son poids sur elle pour l'empêcher de se relever.

Will Alistair serra les mâchoires, ses yeux plissés par la déception, et tourna vivement la tête vers son agresseur qui ne s'avérait qu'être un citoyen de l'Archipel. Sa déception se mua en ennui et elle soupira longuement en laissant tomber sa tête sur le sol. Saint Sharlia éclata de rire.

- Alors c'est ça, un assassin ? _Dit-elle sarcastiquement_. Tu n'es même pas capable de te débarrasser d'un simple moucheron de cette Archipel qui te sauve la vie, et tu veux me tuer ?

Will Alistair posa ses yeux paresseusement sur le Dragon Céleste qui exultait littéralement. Celle-ci lui sourit d'un air dédaigneux, victorieuse.

- Apprends à connaître ta place, pathétique humaine !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle rejoignit son père et sa clique avant de continuer leur chemin sous le regard inexpressif de la jeune femme. Sa victime s'éloignait de plus en plus, jusqu'à être hors de vue. Alors, l'homme put se relever prudemment sans la lâcher pour autant, et l'aida à se remettre debout. Autour d'eux, l'atmosphère tendue disparut et tout le monde se releva pour discuter de la récente altercation entre les Dragons Célestes et Will Alistair. Des regards inquiets et horrifiés étaient posés sur elle, et les discussions s'intensifiaient, prenant un ton terrifié. Elle les ignora juste.

Et frappa violemment celui qui l'avait apparemment _sauvée_.

Le pauvre homme fut envoyé dans les airs, et son corps traversa la vitrine d'un magasin, répandant des débris de verre partout. Un cri de femme survint, suivi d'exclamations indignées que Will Alistair ignora encore. Son visage resta de marbre tandis que ses prunelles violettes bougeaient dans tous les sens sans trouver de point fixe. Ses pupilles dilatées se rétractaient et se décontractaient sans cesse.

- Pathétique humaine..., _répéta-t-elle_, tu es sûre de toi, Saint Sharlia ?

BlackSilver Will Alistair ne s'était jamais considérée comme une humaine. Bien sûr, elle avait un coeur qui battait dans sa poitrine, elle parlait la langue des humains, marchait comme les humains. Mais ne se considérait pas comme eux. Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de les comprendre après qu'ils aient exécuté un des leurs, Gol , Seigneur des pirates ? La jeune femme s'était longuement demandée comment on pouvait tuer un être de sa race sans ressentir ne serait-ce une once de remords, et tourner le dos à son cadavre après le crime commis. Dégoûtant. Tout simplement dégoûtant. Il avait beau être un pirate, c'était avant tout un être humain issu de leur propre race. Un pirate restait un humain.

- Dragon Céleste ou pas, tu restes humaine aussi, Saint Sharlia. Aussi humaine que les Marines et le plus idiot des pirates.

Elle récupéra son nodachi à terre et, sans aucun regard aux habitants, marcha dans la direction opposée à celle empruntée par les Dragons Célestes.

_Apprends à connaître ta place, pathétique humaine !_

**Répètes-moi ça quand j'aurai procédé à ton autopsie pendant que tu es encore en vie, Saint Sharlia... on verra qui est la plus humaine des deux.**

* * *

Will Alistair balaya son regard sur le nouvel environnement dans lequel elle posait les pieds. Des maisons à la façade riche et modeste remplissaient l'endroit, le rendant beau à regarder. C'était un magnifique paysage, il ne fallait pas en douter, mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure. Elle préférait de loin retrouver Saint Sharlia pour lui administrer la correction qu'elle méritait pour lui avoir littéralement craché à la figure – façon de parler. Cette femme avait beau être un Dragon Céleste, il n'empêche qu'elle mourrait très vite de la main du Dragon Hyperboréen. C'était une promesse que la jeune femme s'était faite en voyant la chienne partir derrière son _papa chéri. _

**Découpe-la. Ecartèle-la. Brise-lui les cervicales. Détruis-la. Tue-la.**

Elle qui se pavanait comme une reine autour des autres, elle qui se montrait si supérieure et arrogante auprès de ses pairs, se verra très vite déchue de son trône. Will Alistair se ferait un plaisir morbide de lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait être maîtrisée aisément comme la chienne qu'elle était.

**Autopsie, autopsie. Auscultation pendant qu'elle est encore en vie. Souffrance, souffrance.**

Les prunelles démentes de la jeune femme se fixèrent soudainement. Elles se posèrent sur un groupe de pirates et ne bougèrent plus. Will Alistair s'arrêta doucement, brusquement attentive ; elle voyait distinctement de loin un grand homme tout de bleu vêtu, comme un mousquetaire ; il avait un grand " X " tatoué sur son torse, un chapeau avec une plume, un manteau avec une cape et de la fourrure. Une hache se baladait dans son dos. X Drake, ancien Vice-Amiral de la Marine, devenu pirate. _Hum_. Pourquoi cet homme avait quitté la Marine, c'était un mystère pour elle. Peut-être en avait-il tout simplement marre de leur justice et qu'il voulait goûter à la vie de pirate.

- Dommage... ça commençait à devenir intéressant !

Drake s'arrêta devant un autre pirate, et tourna à peine la tête vers lui. Will Alistair, elle, posa son regard sur le nouveau pirate qui souriait pleinement. Il portait un chapeau à fourrure blanche avec des taches marrons dessus – un souvenir de North Blue, pour sûr ! -, un sweat jaune et noir avec un Jolly Roger souriant sur le devant, et un pantalon bleu ciel avec également des taches sur l'ourlet. Will Alistair se souvint d'avoir vu son avis de recherche sur une île ; un jeune homme toujours en train de sourire, même envers des Marines. Trafalgar Law était juste un pirate étrange.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort releva la tête. Ses yeux gris orage fixèrent l'ancien Marine.

- Drake, dis-moi. Combien d'hommes viens-tu de tuer ?

Calmement. Il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation dans sa voix paisible. C'était comme s'il posait une question à un ancien camarade. Cela amena un demi-sourire froid à Will Alistair. On trouvait peu de personnes capables de poser ce genre de questions sans fléchir de peur une seule fois. Et surtout sans cligner des yeux. C'était ce type de personnes qu'elle pouvait parfois _apprécier_ sans penser à les disséquer. Elle remarqua l'expression impassible de Drake, puis le regarder se détourner de Trafalgar Law sans même lui répondre, l'ignorant royalement. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route lorsqu'il nota enfin la présence de la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se figea net, surpris. Les hommes de son équipage en firent autant, passablement abasourdis de la voir sur cette île.

- Que fait... BlackSilver Will Alistair, le Dragon Hyperboréen, sur l'Archipel des Sabaody ? _Marmonna Drake, sincèrement choqué et n'en croyant pas ses yeux._

Bien qu'il eut parlé bas, cela n'échappa pas aux oreilles des Heart Pirates qui se tournèrent à leur tour dans sa direction. Apparemment, vu leur expression choquée et presque apeurée, eux aussi l'avaient reconnue. Leur capitaine parut sérieusement intéressé par le fait de la savoir ici, comme les autres Supernova du monde ; Trafalgar Law eut un sourire en coin mystérieux sur ses lèvres en fixant la jeune assassin de son regard amusé. Une lueur étrange luisait dans ses prunelles grises, que Will Alistair ignora ou refusa de voir tandis qu'elle s'avançait gracieusement dans leur direction. Un ours polaire, dans un uniforme orange avec le Jolly Roger des Heart Pirates en miniature sur le côté, cligna ses grands yeux noirs sans pupille en la regardant avec une grande attention. Sa présence capta celle de Will Alistair qui se tourna vers lui. Son esprit dément se focalisa entièrement sur le grand ours blanc venant très certainement de North Blue, effaçant instantanément la présence des autres pirates qui les entouraient.

Comment un ours pouvait-il se trouver aussi loin de ses contrées glaciales ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il s'habiller comme un humain ?

- Pourquoi t'es habillé comme un humain ? _Formula-t-elle à voix haute_.

Le silence qui suivit sa question était des plus stupéfaits. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur elle, mais elle semblait même ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il n'y avait que l'ours polaire dans sa ligne de mire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse parler, ce serait juste irréel.

Pourtant, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix :

- Je suis désolé.

- Huh... ? _Fit-elle doucement_. Tu parles comme un humain. C'est...cool... mais pourquoi tu t'habilles comme un humain ?

- Oh. Parce que je fais partie de l'équipage de mon capitaine, _répondit l'ours de sa voix étrange. _

Le Dragon Hyperboréen plissa doucement ses prunelles démentes qui recommençaient à bouger dans tous les sens. Son sourire froid s'agrandit lentement sur son beau visage, révélant clairement ses crocs. L'ours ne pouvait pas être une blague : il parlait réellement comme s'il était un être humain. Et ça, on n'en voyait pas tous les jours sur Grand Line ! Il serait intéressant de le disséquer tout de suite pour savoir s'il avait manger un Fruit du Démon pour acquérir la capacité de parler, surtout très intéressant de le faire lorsqu'il respire toujours. A cette folle idée, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

_Comme ce serait tout simplement exaltant_ !

- Ah ouais ? Plutôt surprenant. C'est la première fois que j'entends un truc pareil.

Le rire dément de Will Alistair s'intensifia doucement au fur et à mesure que ses paroles remplissaient l'air. Le sourire de Trafalgar Law disparut presque instantanément quand il remarqua le mouvement incessant de ses yeux et la contractation de ses pupilles, et il se leva silencieusement pour approcher l'assassin. Avec X Drake et son équipage partis, il pouvait enfin essayer d'appâter le Dragon Hyperboréen pour l'inciter à rester, à se révéler. Le Chirurgien de la Mort avait déjà entendu parler d'elle ; une jeune femme qui avait gagné sa prime en assassinant des tas de Marines, apparemment experte dans le maniement du sabre et possédant d'étranges pouvoirs liés à la glace. On avait pensé à un Fruit du Démon, mais cela ne semblait pas le cas puisqu'Aokiji était le détenteur de ce Fruit particulier.

Law fixa l'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il remarqua à quel point ses traits étaient gracieux et séduisants, mais fut plus absorbé par l'aura de démence qui se dégageait d'elle ; c'était puissant et attirant. _Monstrueusement _attirant. Ses yeux bougeaient de haut en bas, de bas en haut, de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite et ainsi de suite. Sans cesse. Comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur une chose et que son esprit était comme...

_Détraqué_.

- Capitaine, est-ce qu'elle..., _murmura Shachi derrière lui_.

- Oui, _répondit Law sans hésitation_. Oui, elle l'est. Peut-être que si nous lui demandons, elle nous donnera confirmation. Mais je pense qu'elle est vraiment folle...

- Mais comment...comment a-t-elle réussi à devenir un assassin aussi talentueux et meurtrier ? _Demanda Pingouin, clairement bluffé_. Je veux dire, si elle est entièrement dingue, alors comment a-t-elle fait pour survivre ?

Le jeune mécanicien regardait Will Alistair avec un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude. La jeune femme avait reculé pour se tenir à quelques mètres d'eux, accroupie avec son _nodachi_ posé sur ses frêles épaules et retenu par ses délicates mains. Ses yeux violets ne cessaient de se déplacer dans tous les sens, ne trouvant jamais un point fixe sur lequel ils pouvaient se concentrer. Ses pupilles se rétractaient et se décontractaient de manière permanente. C'était un spectacle étrange à regarder ; les Heart Pirates avaient déjà vu et rencontré des personnes atteintes de folie sur d'autres îles de Grand Line, mais le cas de BlackSilver Will Alistair semblait plus lourd et mystérieux en même temps.

Parce que cette femme n'agissait pas vraiment comme une personne atteinte de démence. C'était comme si elle possédait encore un brin de sanité dans son esprit.

Tout à coup, ses prunelles se fixèrent sur lui telles des épées tranchantes, et il frémit. Il avala difficilement sa salive tandis que Will Alistair se relevait avec une grâce qu'il ne lui aurait jamais sue. Elle mania son sabre d'une façon nonchalante mais admirable pour qu'il repose sur son épaule gauche, sans cesser de fixer Pingouin.

- Comment j'ai fait pour survivre si je suis entièrement dingue comme tu dis... je croyais que c'était évident. Un dément doit se débarrasser de ses peurs... de _toutes_ ses peurs...j'avais peur de tout, de tout ce qui m'entourait... à commencer par ces abrutis de la Marine. J'avais peur d'eux, de leur manie de se prendre pour des hommes, de leurs armes, de leur fierté... d'eux-mêmes... alors, il me fallait me débarrasser de cette peur qui m'étouffait...

- Intéressant, _marmonna Trafalgar Law_, et vous avez pu la surmonter en tuant des Marines ? C'est un moyen peu sain.

- Où se passent les ventes aux enchères ? _Demanda Will Alistair en ignorant la question de Law_. Je me dis que si j'y vais, j'y retrouverai quelqu'un que je connais.

Excepté elle, tout le monde remarqua une veine apparaître sur la tempe du Chirurgien de la Mort et son regard sombre posé sur la jeune assassin. Elle était apparemment trop focalisée sur Pingouin pour s'apercevoir qu'il venait de lui adresser la parole, ou alors elle ne l'avait même pas entendu. Seulement, Pingouin ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé qu'il cacha derrière sa main. Bepo, lui, s'approcha un peu plus du Dragon Hyperboréen jusqu'à ce que sa truffe soit en contact avec son front.

Cela parut la sortir de sa torpeur, et elle fit un bond en arrière de deux ou trois mètres à la grande surprise des Heart Pirates et de l'ours polaire qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il tenta un pas dans sa direction, mais se figea en voyant Will Alistair dégainer lentement son _nodachi_, ses grands yeux écarquillés par la peur. Ses traits étaient à la fois terrorisés, à la fois défaits par la démence.

- Ne m'approche pas ! _Gronda-t-elle à voix basse_. Ne m'approche pas, ne m'approche pas...

- Mais, _hésita Bepo, clairement étonné_. Mais, attends ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Je ne suis pas un Marine...

- Tu me fais peur... Saint Sharlia me fait peur...

- H-hé, attends ! _S'écria Shachi en se plaçant instinctivement devant Bepo_. Ne le tue pas, Bepo ne t'a rien fait de mal ! Capitaine ! _Dit-il en se tournant vers Law._

Lui-même s'était mis en position d'attaque, son sabre sorti et sa main déjà levée pour utiliser son Fruit du Démon. Le Supernova fixait Will Alistair sereinement, son sourire réapparu sur son visage mais détenant une note de sadisme, et ses yeux brillant d'excitation. L'atmosphère autour d'eux s'était soudainement figée, devenant tout à coup glaciale et pesante ; une puissante vague de froid s'était abattue sur tout le terrain, comme si la température ambiante de l'Archipel Sabaody avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Surpris par ce brusque changement dans l'air, les membres des Heart Pirates se mirent à frissonner sauf à l'exception de Bepo qui parut sincèrement heureux de sentir le froid hivernal caresser sa fourrure. Law ne laissa paraître aucune émotion particulière et garda sa concentration sur le Dragon Hyperboréen. Ses yeux tremblaient dans leurs orbites, ses pupilles s'étaient finalement rétractées en deux fines fentes noires, et ses lèvres se découvraient dans un sourire dément. Tout dans sa prestance et sa position montrait qu'elle ne ressentait aucune peur envers lui. Au contraire.

Elle attendait. Mais il était prêt.

**- Room** ! _Dit-il_.

Une sphère bleu pâle entoura Will Alistair, qui ne bougea pas de sa place. Elle ne montra aucun signe disant qu'elle avait remarqué qu'elle était piégée dans la zone créée par Law. Celui-ci leva son sabre, l'air victorieux.

**Voilà ton erreur.**

Le Dragon Hyperboréen disparut soudainement de son champ de vision, laissant derrière elle une zone gelée par de la glace et une sombre aura de démence. Le Chirurgien de la Mort retint sa respiration sous le choc, et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il regarda tout autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir deux longues tresses bleues recouvertes de bandages blancs et soutenues par des anneaux argentés, mais ne vit que la splendeur des immeubles et la verdure de l'herbe, ainsi que quelques habitants de l'Archipel tremblant de froid et essayant de se réchauffer. Nulle trace de BlackSilver Will Alistair. Elle s'était tout simplement évaporée.

Law tiqua, déçu. Il s'était attendu à un excellent combat pour enfin tester les capacités du Dragon Hyperboréen que l'on redoutait tant, pas à ce qu'elle fuit.

**- Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai peur**, _murmura soudainement la voix de la séduisante jeune femme._

Law tourna vivement la tête vers sa gauche, et découvrit BlackSilver Will Alistair juste à ses côtés. Son sourire était toujours aussi façonné de démence, et ses crocs étaient visibles.

**- C'est impossible que j'ai peur de toi, Trafalgar Law. J'ai peur de tout... mais pas de toi.**

Il fendit l'air avec son sabre, n'écoutant pas ses paroles insensées, pour la découper en deux. Encore une fois, elle disparut dans l'air, et sa lame rencontra un bloc de glace qu'elle n'entailla même pas. Elle rebondit dessus pour la plus grande surprise du Supernova. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au comportement de l'assassin ; quelqu'un d'aussi cruel et meurtrier comme elle ne pouvait chercher à fuir un combat. C'était juste inhabituel.

Un gloussement démentiel et fantômatique remplit l'air.

**- Saint Sharlia sera à la vente aux enchères, je parie... j'y serai pour finir ce que j'ai failli commencer tout à l'heure... si vous voulez un spectacle, passez donc y faire un tour.**

- Vraiment...? _fit Law, intéressé._

Qu'avait-elle failli commencer tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi avait-elle mentionné un membre des Dragons Célestes sur un ton... sadique qui promettait de très mauvaises intentions ? Si le Dragon Hyperboréen avait bel et bien menacé d'assassiner un Dragon Céleste... les conséquences seraient alors...

_Cataclysmiques_.


	2. Unleashed Insanity !

**Roar of Insanity**

**Chapter Two : Unleashed Insanity !**

* * *

Will Alistair prit un morceau de glace dans son bocal et le croqua entre ses mâchoires comme si c'était du beurre, ignorant royalement les regards ahuris posés sur elle. Elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête pour remarquer qu'elle était le centre d'attention de ce groove : comme retrouver Saint Sharlia et procéder à son autopsie pendant son agonie à la vente aux enchères de l'Archipel Sabaody. A cette morbide pensée, un sourire sombre vint éclairer son visage et ses yeux se fermèrent. _Oh, Saint Sharlia_, pensa-t-elle intérieurement. _Tu m'as royalement fait chier...tes heures sont comptées. Je ne sais pas si une autopsie pendant que tu agonises sera suffisante... après tout, je suis pas chirurgienne mais un assassin. Tu crèveras juste et tu arrêteras de me faire peur, je t'aurai définitivement vaincue, détruite._ Ce n'était simplement qu'une question d'heures. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de marquer la peau de cette chienne, Dragon Céleste ou pas, le résultat restera le même qu'elle prévoyait pour elle : Saint Sharlia l'avait délibérément provoquée et humiliée devant tout un tas d'habitants, mettant en avant sa prétendue arrogance. Malheureuse petite effrontée. _Petite princesse Sharlia n'a pas eu sa poupée et va pleurnicher chez papa... j'arrive, Saint Sharlia..._

**Découpe-la et envoie ses morceaux aux hauts-gradés du Gouvernement mondial. Ils vont adorer...**

Will Alistair pouvait la retrouver avec une facilité déconcertante, ce serait comme traquer une souris apeurée par le gros chat. En l'occurrence, ce serait plutôt le méchant Dragon Hyperboréen. Enchantée par l'idée, elle se leva de sa chaise, prit son bocal de glaçons et son _nodachi_. Durant son chemin vers la sortie, elle sentait des regards curieux sur sa nuque, mais son esprit tordu et détraqué s'était déjà focalisé sur la chienne de Saint Sharlia qu'elle avait jurée de scarifier à vie avant de la lui arracher avec tout le respect et l'honneur qu'elle mérite. Celui qui l'observait possédait une aura assez mystérieuse, obscure, et le regard était insistant. Comme s'il voulait qu'elle se retourne et le fixe à son tour.

**Qu'il crève**.

**- Dragon Ice Hammer**, _murmura la jeune femme_.

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise dans le restaurant, des cris d'horreur, tout à coup surpassés par le rugissement d'un animal et le bruit caractéristique d'un puissant coup de marteau sur le sol. Des craquements inquiétants retentirent, suivis de plusieurs hurlements féminins et masculins criant que de la glace, un dragon et un marteau venaient d'apparaître du plafond et s'était écrasée sur un pirate, un des Supernova, du nom de Basil Hawkins. Will Alistair sourit en imaginant la vue du corps du pirate désarticulé, démembré par les griffes et les dents du dragon. Ou gelé jusqu'aux os. Elle pouvait parier là-dessus.

- Ce n'était pas très amical, Dragon Hyperboréen.

- Huh... ? _Fit-elle doucement en se retournant_.

La personne qui lui avait parlé n'était autre que la cible qu'elle avait visée : Basil Hawkins, dit le Magicien. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés encadraient un visage peu avenant et plutôt impassible. Ses yeux sombres la fixaient sans émotion dans leur regard. Il tenait à la main un jeu de cartes. Will Alistair écarquilla tout doucement ses yeux, à moitié impressionnée par le fait qu'il ne soit pas blessé ou que ses vêtements ne soient même pas trempés par le dragon ou le marteau. Mais elle eut un demi-sourire amusé cet homme n'était pas considéré comme un des onze Supernova de l'Archipel Sabaody pour rien !

Will Alistair hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois amicale ? _Demanda-t-elle comme si c'était évident_. Je ne suis amicale avec personne, je ne traite personne comme un allié ou un ami... qu'est-ce qu'un ami, d'abord ? Quelqu'un d'ennuyeux qui cherche à te connaître pour ensuite te trahir... **non merci, Basil**.

- Du calme, Dragon Hyperboréen, _intima Hawkins d'une voix paisible_. Je n'ai aucune intention meurtrière envers toi, même si tu as failli me tuer avec ton attaque. Je suis plutôt... intéressé par toi.

Will Alistair éleva un fin sourcil, marquant sa micro-confusion. _Quoi _? Le Supernova était intéressé par elle ?

Hawkins s'avança un peu dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle. Il battit ses cartes un moment, tel un expert en cartomancie sous l'oeil assez ennuyé de l'assassin, avant d'en retirer une et de la regarder avec attention. Un sourire apparut sur son visage fin et élégant.

- Selon cette carte, tu vas commettre un crime horrible d'ici très peu de temps, _annonça-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle_. Est-ce correct ?

- Je vais pratiquer l'autopsie de Saint Sharlia pendant qu'elle est encore en vie, _répondit Will Alistair avec un sourire dément._ Si c'est bien le crime horrible dont ta carte parle, alors ouais c'est correct.

- Pourrais-je savoir si, après cela, tu comptes partir pour le Nouveau Monde ?

Le Dragon Hyperboréen fronça ses délicats sourcils en fixant Basil Hawkins d'un regard suspicieux. Celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard et attendit patiemment. Le Nouveau Monde ? Elle avait bel et bien l'intention d'y aller, c'était dans ses cordes elle savait comment y aller pour atteindre l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Elle se contrefichait des monstres marins qu'elle pourrait rencontrer et qui tenteraient de la dévorer, elle se contenterait de les tuer un par un. La question de Hawkins la dérangeait quelque peu : en quoi cela l'intéressait-il ? Will Alistair et lui ne se connaissaient pas, n'étaient même pas camarades dans le même domaine. Il n'y avait donc aucun intérêt à ce qu'elle lui réponde. A moins que...

L'assassin sentit l'irritation monter d'un cran.

**Absolument pas**.

- Dans ton équipage ? _Dit-elle froidement_.

- Oui.

**Non. Tu n'en as pas besoin. C'est un humain.**

- Je te laisse le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir, _continua Hawkins_, mais je souhaiterai obtenir ta réponse avant demain si possible. Au revoir, BlackSilver Will Alistair, le Dragon Hyperboréen.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, regardant Basil Hawkins et son équipage quitter le restaurant et se diriger vers le village de ce Grove. L'irritation était à son comble. Le Magicien venait implicitement de lui proposer de rejoindre son équipage sans même ciller une seule fois, sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix. Mais dans quel but voudrait-il d'un assassin dément dans ses rangs ? Serait-ce pour inculquer une augmentation à sa prime ou pour profiter de ses capacités au combat ? Les deux théories étaient plausibles, dans la mesure où beaucoup de gens cherchaient à l'intégrer soit dans un équipage pirate, soit dans une organisation malfaisante. Sa prime dépassait les 100 000 000 de Berrys, donc elle ne devrait même pas être surprise que l'on cherche à l'obtenir pour posséder son pouvoir. Cependant, il n'y en avait pas que pour son pouvoir...

L'assassin claqua des dents, ses pupilles se rétractant dangereusement. On ne pouvait pas être plus irrité ! Mais c'était très bien.

Elle allait être d'humeur très massacrante pour Saint Sharlia.

* * *

Will Alistair atterrit gracieusement devant l'immeuble des ventes aux enchères, derrière la clique de Saint Charlos le porc aux cheveux noirs descendit de son cheval humain, se plaignant de sa lenteur. Elle l'entendit ensuite se demander sur le reste des lots à vendre à ces enchères et rêver les yeux ouverts sur une sirène. La jeune femme roula des yeux en entrant après eux, se retenant avec peine de planter sa lame dans l'arrière de la tête du Dragon Céleste pour qu'il arrête de parler.

La salle était immense et vaste, remplie de sièges rouges déjà occupés par des habitants de l'Archipel Sabaody – apparemment des nobles à en juger par leur accoutrement. En balayant l'endroit du regard, elle put apercevoir l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille Monkey D. Luffy, mais sans leur capitaine, debout et aligné derrière les sièges. Ils paraissaient énervés et surtout déterminés : la rouquine qui valait 16 000 000 de Berrys tenait une pancarte ronde avec le numéro 13 dans sa main, ce qui signifiait qu'elle comptait participer aux enchères. L'assassin sourit d'un air mesquin en enlevant sa capuche, révélant ses cheveux bleus et ses deux longues nattes enroulées de bandages et ornées d'anneaux argentés. _On dirait que ça devient encore plus intéressant que je ne le pensais..._, rit-elle intérieurement en posant son _nodachi_ sur son épaule.

Un rire à sa droite attira son attention.

- Regardez un peu qui vient faire son entrée ici ! Le fameux Dragon Hyperboréen BlackSilver Will Alistair...

- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies, _intervint une autre voix_, elle est vachement bien foutue !

- Huh... le Supernova avec une prime de 315 000 000 de Berrys, _dit Will Alistair avec son sourire démoniaque_. Je ne savais pas que ce genre d'activités t'intéressait, Eustass Captain Kidd. Et moi qui croyait que tu avais des goûts plus... monstrueux.

Le capitaine roux sourit encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, l'assassin démente ? _Questionna-t-il_. Je pensais que cet Archipel était craint par les criminels. Apparemment, j'avais faux : seules les mauviettes ne peuvent pas se ramener ici, à part ceux qui ont vraiment des tripes.

Will Alistair, en guise de réponse, posa ses yeux violets sur la silhouette de la personne qu'elle avait prise pour cible tout à l'heure Saint Sharlia était déjà là, installée confortablement avec son frère aîné et son père dans un coin privé spécialement pour les Dragons Célestes. Son sourire de démon s'agrandit. _Parfait_. La chienne était là, présente, et bien en ligne de mire.

Kidd suivit son regard, et gloussa.

- T'es complètement folle, Dragon ! _S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire malsain_. C'est ta nouvelle cible ? Un des Dragons Célestes ? On dirait que tu veux te faire... Hé !

Will Alistair s'était engagée dans les marches, n'attendant même pas la fin de la phrase d'Eustass Captain Kidd. Elle descendait tranquillement sans se presser, ignorant royalement les murmures horrifiés ou terrifiés de certaines personnes sur son passage étant donné qu'elle avait retiré sa capuche, son visage était à découvert et maintenant reconnaissable. Ses yeux violets étaient fixés sur la nuque de la princesse, son attention était totalement focalisée sur le corps de la femme qu'elle allait méticuleusement trancher, découper et scarifier jusqu'à l'agonie. Elle pouvait le faire ici et maintenant, qu'importe qu'il y ait des spectateurs ou des gardes, ils avaient l'autorisation d'y assister pleinement et de voir l'assassinat d'un des fameux descendants des créateurs du Gouvernement mondial qu'ils craignaient tant.

**Ce n'est pas pour eux que tu fais ça, c'est pour toi... Détruis la chienne.**

Tout à coup, ses yeux captèrent un mouvement à sa gauche et elle abandonna vite ses morbides pensées à propos de Saint Sharlia à côté se trouvaient les Heart Pirates. L'ours polaire Bepo avait les yeux tournés vers elle, et lui envoyait un semblant de sourire heureux auquel Will Alistair répondit par un froncement de sourcils incrédule, les dénommés Shachi et Pingouin la regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et d'inquiétude, et leur capitaine Trafalgar Law souriait avec satisfaction. Ses yeux gris se levèrent pour rencontrer les orbes violettes de la jeune femme, et son regard sembla s'illuminer.

- Finalement, tu es venue, _dit-il avec un enthousiasme étrange_. Viens t'asseoir avec nous.

- J'hallucine, _marmonna Will Alistair en s'asseyant à côté de Law_. Vous aussi, ça vous intéresse les ventes aux enchères ? C'est d'un ennui...

Le Chirurgien de la Mort gloussa à ses paroles, et posa un bras sur le dossier de son siège.

- Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, _annonça-t-il en soupirant_. Du coup, on est venus ici. Mais on s'ennuie ferme, y'a encore rien. Mais je sens que les choses vont devenir plus intéressantes.

- Tu parles de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille ? _Demanda l'assassin avec un sourire amusé_. Ils m'ont l'air sacrément remontés, surtout la rouquine. Je me demande où se trouve actuellement leur capitaine, Monkey D. Luffy. Ce serait amusant de le voir foutre le bordel dans cette vente aux enchères... tiens, un nouveau lot ! _Murmura-t-elle en levant un sourcil._

Des hommes poussaient un énorme chariot recouvert d'un drap blanc au centre de la scène , après qu'un capitaine pirate se soit blessé lui-même en se coupant la langue. Will Alistair fronça les sourcils en percevant nettement, parmi les conversations incessantes des autres personnes dans la salle et les odeurs désagréables, le bruit de vagues, une senteur salée et des mouvements fluides. _De l'eau. Et... non, ils ont vraiment capturé... _S'il y avait réellement une sirène, alors Saint Charlos allait certainement pleurer de joie.

Disco, le maître de ces enchères, eut subitement un grand sourire et un air plus vorace, ce qui attisa les instincts aiguisés de la jeune femme. _Ouais..._

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons ici un lot très spécial...

Will Alistair se passa la main sur le visage avec un soupir ennuyé, n'écoutant déjà plus les dires de l'homme, et se concentra sur le chariot. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute il y avait bel et bien une sirène dans le contenant. C'était à se demander comment les kidnappeurs de cet Archipel avaient réussi à l'avoir, il était connu que les sirènes étaient les créatures les plus difficiles à capturer en notant leur vitesse une fois dans la mer.

Des spots éclairèrent soudainement le chariot, qui laissa apercevoir l'ombre de ladite sirène et sa queue. Les nobles poussèrent des exclamations joyeuses et fixèrent avec admiration le contenu du contenant, ce qui amena le Dragon Hyperboréen à plisser ses yeux avec irritation. Le bruit était déjà sonore au départ, mais venait de s'amplifier littéralement. Lorsque le drap fut enlevé, il révéla à tous les regards avides une jeune sirène aux cheveux verts, vêtue d'un T-Shirt rose et jaune, avec une queue de poisson rose. Son air effrayé sembla ravir tous les désireux de la salle, et des cris retentirent avec force. Le maître des ventes était aux anges. Il révéla que la sirène s'appelait Caimie, de l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

- Caimie !

- Caimie !

C'étaient des appels désespérés venant de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. En renversant sa tête vers l'arrière, Will Alistair s'attendait à voir les expressions des hommes de Monkey D. Luffy.

Mais pas à voir de petits yeux noirs juste au-dessus de sa tête, appartenant à Bepo. L'ours polaire se tenait derrière elle, penché, et avec un grand sourire montrant ses dents pointues.

- Dis, dis, dis ! _S'excita-t-il_. Tu pourras refaire ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure ? _Demanda la jeune femme_.

- La température, c'était toi ? C'était trop cool et si relaxant ! Vu que je suis un ours polaire et que je préfère les basses températures, ce serait super que tu rejoignes notre équipage pour utiliser ton...

- 500 000 000 de Berrys ! _S'écria soudainement Saint Charlos._

L'annonce jeta un silence des plus abasourdis sur toute l'assemblée. Etonnée, l'assassin redressa la tête pour apercevoir les mines atterrées des autres acheteurs, sidérés par l'action du Dragon Céleste. Ainsi voici ce qu'il attendait avec autant d'impatience qu'une sirène soit à portée de main. En se retournant, Will Alistair surprit l'air estomaqué des Chapeaux de Paille – elle fut un peu surprise de voir un renne avec un chapeau rose sur la tête et un nez bleu, mais passa directement. La navigatrice, Nami, laissa tomber sa pancarte à terre avec un visage statufié par l'horreur. Les autres n'en menaient pas large. En faisant de nouveau volte-face, la jeune femme put voir l'expression horrifiée de la jeune sirène : apparemment, même si elle ne pouvait rien entendre de l'intérieur, elle avait sûrement deviné que le gros porc venait de l'acheter. _Voici le monde d'aujourd'hui_... vendre des humains et des créatures à des nobles – sous le nez de la Marine qui fermait les yeux là-dessus – était un acte de cruauté intolérable. En regardant Saint Charlos, Will Alistair pouvait remarquer qu'il avait l'air extrêmement content de lui-même et de son geste ses yeux étaient brillants, illuminés par l'avarice, et son sourire désagréable montrait à quel point le Dragon Céleste était une sale vermine.

_Une sale vermine à tuer_.

- Je l'achète pour 500 000 000 de Berrys ! _S'exclama le Dragon Céleste._

On ne pouvait pas être plus avaricieux que lui. Après un lourd et silencieux moment, Disco se reprit. Il demanda à plusieurs reprises si des acheteurs potentiels avaient une somme plus alléchante à offrir – Will Alistair laissa de côté son irritation et autorisa Bepo à reposer sa tête sur son crâne -, redemanda encore avec un grand sourire maladif s'il y avait d'autres propositions au grand dam de Saint Charlos, de Caimie et des hommes de Monkey D. Luffy. C'était tout simplement décevant à quel point ce monde était corrompu.

_Corrompu_.

_Le son d'une machine arrivant à toute vitesse vers la salle bourdonnait dans ses oreilles..._

Will Alistair fronça les sourcils, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Law.

_Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus... on aurait dit un engin volant..._

**Corrompu.**

La jeune femme se tourna vers Trafalgar Law, qui la fixait toujours de cet air interrogateur exigeant quelques explications.

_Le bruit était tout proche... et elle pouvait même entendre Kidd se demander ce que c'était..._

Will Alistair lui sourit en guise de réponse au moment même où un projectile défonça les portes de la salle des ventes dans un bruit tonitruant. Du grabuge se fit entendre à l'entrée et, quelques secondes plus tard, suivis par des cris surexcités et plaintifs d'un jeune garçon. La jeune femme se retourna avec un sourire amusé, et aperçut un gros nuage de fumée au niveau des portes, ainsi que des ombres dont deux qu'elle reconnaissait sans mal : le fameux Monkey D. Luffy et le chasseur de pirates Roronoa Zoro venaient de faire leur entrée !

_Biiiiiiiiiien... le singe fait son apparition..._

Ledit singe repéra son amie sirène, et courut dans sa direction en criant son prénom. Un étrange homme le poursuivit, le retenant par son T-Shirt bleu marine. Si Will Alistair avait bien une excellente vue, elle remarquerait que cet individu avait une apparence très différente de celle des humains. Elle renifla l'air, et son odorat détecta une odeur salée. _Comme la sirène. Serait-ce... _

**L'eau de la mer. Ce type serait en fait...**

Son manteau se détacha, révélant ainsi deux autres paires de bras en plus de ceux qu'il avait déjà. Les yeux de l'assassin s'arrondirent tout doucement sous la surprise en découvrant l'identité de cette personne, s'avérant être un Homme-Poisson. Tout comme elle, les nobles de l'Archipel Sabaody parurent le reconnaître et s'indignèrent profondément les femmes et les hommes crièrent leur dégoût en le considérant, certains vinrent même à lui jeter des objets à la figure en lui ordonnant de retourner de là où il venait. N'importe qui de sensé aurait pu se sentir révolté par cette soudaine discrimination de la société, même Will Alistair ressentit un infime élan de compassion envers la pieuvre rose : ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu d'amour et de respect de la part des autres, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de s'intégrer parmi eux. Elle n'y voyait pas d'intérêt et ne connaissait pas le sens de l'amitié envers plusieurs personnes, c'était tout simplement tordu et traître à ses yeux. La société de ce monde la dégoûtait plus que tout.

PAN !

Cette fois, Will Alistair sentit toute émotion la quitter lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de feu, quand elle sentit l'odeur inoubliable du sang gicler en-dehors du corps de l'Homme-Poisson. Elle aurait dû détourner les yeux pour ne pas voir tout ce liquide rouge couler de la blessure de la pieuvre. Elle devrait arrêter de regarder.

_Sa respiration s'accéléra doucement._

Elle devrait arrêter de respirer cette odeur envoûtante.

_Sa langue vint lécher inconsciemment sa lèvre supérieure_.

Elle devrait rester lucide. Complètement lucide.

_Ses yeux commencèrent à bouger de manière incontrôlable_.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas plonger dès maintenant, alors que le Chapeau de Paille semblait perdre la raison en s'approchant de Saint Charlos d'un air menaçant.

**Mais la tentation est juste trop forte, Will...**

_Trop forte._

Avec un cri de rage, Monkey D. Luffy frappa le Dragon Céleste Saint Charlos avec toute la force dont il possédait, l'envoyant valdinguer à travers les sièges. Le coup resta gravé à la fois dans la mémoire de la jeune assassin, à la fois dans celle des nobles de l'Archipel Sabaody. Will Alistair gloussa d'un air malsain.

_Finalement, je relâcherais bien ma démence..._

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy savait comment provoquer la panique totale en un seul geste son air naturellement borné lui valait d'être insouciant des conséquences qui pèseraient contre lui s'il faisait un seul pas de travers. La promesse qu'il avait faite à l'Homme-Poisson avait été brisée en un coup de poing monumental dans la mâchoire de Saint Charlos. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire promesse ou pas, cet abominable Dragon Céleste avait blessé un de ses amis – Octi, si c'était bien ça – et devait absolument payer. Une promesse n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait compromettre aussi facilement, mais lorsque la vie de quelqu'un était en jeu, il n'y avait plus à hésiter. Et ça, le Chapeau de Paille l'avait vite compris.

La terreur s'installa très vite dans les esprits de tous les nobles de l'Archipel dans de brusques mouvements affolés, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie en criant, braillant qu'un amiral de la Marine allait débarquer avec sa flotte. Will Alistair eut un sourire en coin en croisant ses longues jambes, sa main sur la tête de Bepo qui semblait adorer ses petites caresses sur son poil.

- Alors, Trafalgar Law ? _Murmura-t-elle_. Intéressant, le Monkey D. Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ?

Le sourire de Law s'agrandit.

- Tout à fait, _répondit-il sur le même ton._

Mais ce geste ne fut pas au goût des deux autres Dragons Célestes, surtout le père, Saint Roswald, qui pointa une arme sur le jeune Supernova.

- Comment oses-tu, sous-créature ? _Gronda le doyen en tirant plusieurs fois sur Luffy, sans le toucher néanmoins_. Souhaites-tu nous défier, nous, les descendants des créateurs du monde ?

- On s'en fiche complètement ! _Cria le cuisinier des Chapeau de Paille en se ruant dans sa direction._

Il exécuta un coup de pied digne d'un maître d'arts martiaux et désarma Saint Roswald. Atterrés par la situation alarmante, les gardes prirent la décision d'arrêter les Chapeau de Paille sous l'ordre de Disco, le maître des ventes. Will Alistair ne put retenir son petit rire, s'attirant les regards confus de Bepo, Shachi et Pingouin. Son regard dément avait toujours du mal à se fixer, mais son esprit avait enregistré la présence de Saint Sharlia, toujours présente dans la salle envahie par le chaos provoqué par les hommes de Monkey D. Luffy, et avait commencé à trier les différentes façons d'assassiner la chienne. Dans toutes ces images dans sa tête, elle n'y voyait que du sang et l'expression de peur et d'horreur du Dragon Céleste. Ce sera le pire crime commis dans l'histoire, elle en était sûre. Avec un large sourire tout sauf amical et joyeux, le Dragon Hyperboréen assista avec une joie malsaine et des yeux remplis de folie maladive le spectacle que Monkey D. Luffy et ses hommes lui apportaient. Elle dut néanmoins esquiver le vol plané d'un garde envoyé valser par Franky l'homme-cyborg d'un mouvement leste et paresseux, imitée par les Heart Pirates, mais ses prunelles démentes restaient incapables de tenir en place. Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Sa démence augmentait à un degré presque incontrôlable qu'elle devait relâcher.

**Relâche tout. Ne laisse rien sur ton passage**.

Will Alistair se leva, _nodachi_ à la main. Law la fixa du regard, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

**Lève-toi et rugis, Dragon Hyperboréen !**

L'assassin disparut soudainement en un clin d'oeil, faisant sursauter les deux hommes de Law en blanc et l'ours polaire. Le Chirurgien de la Mort ne put que cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, montrant clairement son étonnement. _Où est-elle _? Se demanda-t-il.

- Hé ! La nana aux cheveux bleus a disparu ! _Constata Roronoa Zoro avant de balancer un_ **Dragon Slash** _vers plusieurs gardes._

- Hé, marimo ! Ne parle pas des femmes de cette manière, espèce de mal élevé ! _Le réprimanda Sanji._

- Ferme-la, cuisinier du dimanche ! _Rétorqua le marimo._

* * *

Will Alistair avait toujours préféré tout observer en hauteur, cela avait des avantages précieux concernant l'observation des combattants, elle pouvait noter leurs capacités, leurs attaques pour mieux les contrer au plus tard si elle devrait les affronter un jour, ce qui n'était pas impossible. Roronoa Zoro était le premier de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille à avoir remarqué sa disparition, ses sens devaient être en éveil en permanence et au maximum pour sentir les présences de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. La jeune femme l'avait trouvé intéressant la technique des trois sabres était une pratique dont elle avait déjà entendu parler une fois, mais qu'elle pensait inexistante. Le fait de voir un bretteur la pratiquer aiguillait son intérêt. Cependant, Will Alistair n'avait pas la tête à se confronter à Roronoa Zoro pour le moment. Elle attendrait le moment propice.

En revenant à elle, elle remarqua que trois nouveaux membres de l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy venaient de faire leur entrée : la jeune assassin reconnut Nico Robin, le Démon d'Ohara, le squelette ambulant avec une coupe afro sur son crâne – bizarre. Mais aucune trace du dernier membre, celui avec le long nez. Will Alistair sourit, tapotant le bout de ses doigts sur le fourreau métallique de son _nodachi_. Les choses devenaient encore plus chaotiques avec l'équipage entier de Luffy, et c'était sincèrement un spectacle à ne pas manquer !

**N'oublie pas, Will... la chienne. Elle est toujours en vie. Elle doit mourir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû nous insulter... jamais...**

Will Alistair ferma les yeux en inspirant. Automatiquement, une forme se dressa dans son esprit, très familière et ombragée elle se déplaçait gracieusement vers la jeune assassin comme si elle flottait. Ses vêtements étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux du Dragon Hyperboréen, en noir. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc de neige, brillant dans l'enfer sombre dans lequel elle régnait. Ses yeux d'un orange flamboyant fixaient Will Alistair d'un air furibond. Une aura malsaine et absolument malfaisante les entourait toutes les deux.

**La démence.**

_Dois-je comprendre par là que tu veux sortir et me laisser dormir ? Seras-tu en mesure de ne pas perdre le contrôle cette fois, Hakilyan ?_

**Ce n'est pas comme si c'était arrivé vingt fois en une semaine, Will. Nous avons été humiliées par une humaine qui s'est crue supérieure à nous, c'est inadmissible. Je ne peux permettre de telles abominations et pardonner ceux qui nous insultent.**

_J'ai entendu dire que frapper un Dragon Céleste serait défier le Gouvernement mondial. Monkey D. Luffy ne s'est pas gêné pour tabasser le gros porc, alors pourquoi tuer sa sœur ? Même si c'est une chienne qui mériterait qu'on lui apprenne à se conduire comme toutes les autres personnes, la tuer est un peu excessif cela ne nous apportera plus d'ennuis que l'on en a déjà._

Hakilyan eut un sourire carnassier. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent dangereusement.

**Justement : pourquoi ne pas donner plus de fil à retordre à ces idiots du Gouvernement mondial ? Attaquer un Dragon Céleste est un crime de la plus haute importance, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'en tuer un, j'imagine que c'est encore pire ? Notre prime sera sûrement plus importante que celle de ce Monkey D. Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, parce qu'assassiner restera toujours pire qu'agresser car la victime y perd la vie. Saint Sharlia nous a littéralement craché à la figure. Elle mérite tout simplement un jugement bien plus chaste et chaotique.**

Ce fut au tour de Will Alistair de sourire d'un air affamé lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. La couleur était d'un orange vif qui devrait refléter la chaleur d'une personne, mais qui renvoya plutôt le regard d'un vrai tueur. Ses pupilles noires étaient si rétractées qu'elles en étaient pratiquement invisibles. Ses canines, déjà anormalement grandes au départ, semblaient avoir grossi elles paraissaient plus longues et menaçantes.

**- Maintenant, par où commencer** ? _Marmonna-t-elle en scrutant l'assemblée_.

Son regard d'assassin chercha Saint Sharlia pendant quelques secondes avant de la retrouver sur un petit escabeau, penchée sur le grand bocal d'eau contenant la sirène. La femelle Dragon Céleste pointait un fusil dans sa direction, menaçant pleinement de la tuer. Hakilyan leva un sourcil intéressé en croisant ses longues et fines jambes. Les Chapeau de Paille se retournèrent tous en direction de Caimie et de Saint Sharlia qui clamait littéralement qu'elle allait tuer la jeune créature, vu qu'elle paraissait être leur amie. Les combattants ou ceux qui possédaient un Fruit du Démon se préparèrent à riposter en cas de nécessité. Disco, totalement alarmé, voulut raisonner la jeune femme en lui rappelant la somme que valait Caimie – 500 000 000 de Berrys, ce n'était pas rien ! - et qu'elle n'avait pas encore été réglée, mais Saint Sharlia le fit taire en lui tirant une balle.

_Elle va vraiment le faire, on dirait..._

**- Je rêve ou tu t'inquiètes pour cette créature, Will **? _Taquina Hakilyan avec un sourire narquois._

Will Alistair ne répondit pas. Saint Sharlia jubila d'un air de triomphe.

- Adieu, sirène ! _Chantonna-t-elle._

Son doigt faillit appuyer sur la détente. Instant de panique chez Monkey D. Luffy et ses amis dont le cœur rata un battement.

Soudain, il y eut une sorte de puissant flottement, pendant lequel Saint Sharlia fut frappée et perdit l'équilibre. A moitié surprise, Hakilyan regarda sa future victime tomber à terre, inconsciente. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait été agressée, mais par quoi ? L'assassin n'avait rien vu venir. Une attaque mentale ? Possible. Mais qui possédait ce genre de pouvoir ?

Tout à coup, le mur en face de l'assemblée se détruisit en partie, laissant apparaître un géant – un véritable géant ! - juste derrière. La salle était déjà en pièces, dû au combat mené par l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, mais avec les dégâts ajoutés par le grand homme, les réparations allaient coûter une véritable petite fortune à Disco. Fortement intéressée, Hakilyan remarqua ensuite une minuscule ombre marcher entre les pieds titanesques. Lorsqu'elle émergea de la fumée, elle révéla un homme âgé, portant les cheveux blancs et une barbe. Bien que la situation était à couper aux couteaux, il arborait un sourire marquant son amusement comme s'il avait envie d'éclater de rire dans la seconde. Il avait une cicatrice barrant sa paupière droite et portait des lunettes de vue. Ses yeux balayèrent l'endroit avec attention.

- Tu vois, mon bon géant, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il y avait eu du grabuge, _dit-il calmement_.

**- Mais t'es qui, toi**..., _marmonna Hakilyan sur un ton morne. _**Et comment t'as fait ça ?**

_Ouais. Comment il a fait ça ?_


	3. Pirate assassin !

**Red Princess Of The Sun :** Yosh ! =) Merci pour ta review ! Pour tout te dire, eh bien, Hakilyan est en effet une sorte d'alter ego né des peurs les plus profondes de Will Alistair. Sa plus grande peur étaient les Marines, elle ne pouvait pas les approcher sans faire une crise. D'où vient Hakilyan, le côté démoniaque et fou de la jeune femme. On en saura un peu plus plus tard.

* * *

**Roar of Insanity**

**Chapter Three : Pirate assassin !**

On avait toujours dit que les légendes vivantes étaient toujours impossibles à trouver. Des pirates légendaires tels que Kinjishi No Shiki le Lion d'Or ou Gol D. Roger, le Seigneur des pirates, avaient façonné les esprits de tous les marins avec le récit de leurs exploits, de leurs débuts jusqu'à leur mort. C'était un fait indéniable. Même leurs bras droits avaient leur part de célébrité auprès de leurs capitaines leur force et leur prime avaient fait parler d'eux dans le monde entier, faisant rugir de rage les marines du Gouvernement mondial et certainement l'amiral en chef Sengoku. De tels mythes des mers qui faisaient le tour du monde avaient un effet considérable sur ceux qui possédaient un courage exemplaire et une volonté de fer incassable. Les bras droits de célèbres pirates faisaient partie d'une catégorie de pirates dont on ne cessait de vanter la puissance et leur côté mystérieux.

Silvers Rayleigh était un de ces bras droits légendaires.

Rayleigh était le bras droit du défunt mais incroyablement célèbre Gol D. Roger. Le fait qu'il se retrouve dans une salle de ventes aux enchères aiguillait la curiosité maladive de Hakilyan et de Will Alistair une légende vivante tel que lui n'aurait jamais pu se laisser capturer ou se faire capturer par de simples imbéciles de kidnappeurs. On ne pourrait tout simplement pas y croire. Rayleigh surpassait tous les pirates présents dans cette salle. Il l'avait prouvé en utilisant ce pouvoir rare, le Fluide Royal, pour mettre les gardes restants K.O en un seul coup. L'assassin se souvenait d'avoir été abasourdie et figée lors de l'émission de ce pouvoir, tout comme les autres pirates. Trafalgar Law et Eustass Captain Kidd n'en menaient pas large, et même l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille semblait stupéfait. Mais lorsque Rayleigh s'était occupé du collier truffé d'explosifs de la sirène, l'étonnement était à son comble on voyait très peu de personnes capables de choses pareilles. Les colliers des esclaves étaient impossibles à enlever sans clé, et si l'on essayait de les retirer, ils émettaient un son alarmant qui s'accélérait petit à petit, jusqu'à l'explosion en pleine tronche.

_Silvers Rayleigh, ex-bras droit du Seigneur des pirates... intéressante rencontre. Et ce pouvoir... tellement puissant._

**- On doit l'acquérir, Will**, _murmura Hakilyan. _**Cela peut être un atout pour nous. Et pour le Nouveau Monde, on doit être plus puissantes que jamais.**

Will Alistair ricana, et acquiesça mentalement avant de s'évanouir dans sa conscience. Hakilyan sentit le vide dans leur corps, et ne ressentit plus la présence de son double avec elle. Elle en conclut qu'elle s'était enfouie au plus profond de leur subconscient pour resurgir plus tard lorsque la situation deviendra plus appétissante et riche en émotions fortes. Satisfaite de pouvoir profiter de leur corps librement, Hakilyan se laissa tomber de sa poutre pour atterrir avec grâce sur le parquet. _Nodachi_ en main, elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à la chienne qu'elle s'était jurée de scalper, toujours inanimée au sol avec son porc de frère et son père. Le Dragon Hyperboréen avait plusieurs choix sur lesquels elle pouvait réfléchir : elle pouvait exécuter l'autopsie de Saint Sharlia dès maintenant après l'avoir réveillée, **ou** mettre fin à ses jours en un seul coup de sabre avec une décapitation, **ou** l'emmener avec elle hors de cette salle de ventes aux enchères jusqu'à un Grove sécurisé et loin des soldats de la Marine. Car, si elle se souvenait bien, l'endroit était encerclé par les soldats et en ce moment même, Law, Kidd et Luffy étaient justement en train de les combattre côte à côte, à cause d'une provocation d'Eustass.

- Toi, _dit soudainement Nico Robin d'une voix claire_. Je te connais.

Hakilyan ne prêta aucune attention à la grande femme brune et s'accroupit à côté de Saint Sharlia.

- Tu es BlackSilver Will Alistair le Dragon Hyperboréen, n'est-ce pas ? _Continua-t-elle, imperturbable._

- Hein ? C'est BlackSilver Will Alistair ? _S'exclama Zoro, clairement surpris_. Tu parles de l'assassin qui a massacré tous ces soldats sur cette île hivernale ?

Nico Robin acquiesça.

- Oui. J'ai entendu pas mal de mauvaises rumeurs sur elle, dont une qui dit qu'elle serait atteinte d'une démence d'un sérieux degré, doublée d'une schizophrénie. Si tu veux mon avis Fine Lame, si c'est le cas, alors elle est encore plus dangereuse que l'on ne le dit. Le fait qu'elle possède une prime de 230 000 000 de Berrys en dit long sur sa puissance.

- Quoi ? Sa prime a encore augmenté ?

**- Sérieusement**... ? _Demanda Hakilyan, tout aussi étonnée._

Il y a quelques jours, la prime était de 195 000 000 de Berrys d'après les avis de recherche qu'elle avait vus lorsqu'elle avait fait escale sur une île pour se ressourcer. Pour arriver sur l'Archipel Sabaody, Will Alistair avait mis quatre jours entiers, ne s'arrêtant qu'une seule fois pour se reposer et toucher la terre ferme. Hakilyan secoua doucement la tête d'un air satisfait, ses yeux oranges fixant toujours la femme Dragon Céleste inconsciente. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que leur prime allait augmenter, mais pas à ce qu'elle soit supérieure à celle d'un Supernova.

Elle attrapa Saint Sharlia par les aisselles.

**- J'pensais pas qu'on en savait autant sur Will et moi**, _ricana-t-elle froidement_. **La Marine n'était pas fichue de comprendre qu'elle avait une double personnalité, ils n'ont vu que sa démence. Merci d'informer tes amis de mes problèmes de santé Nico Robin, mais je ne pense pas que ça les rassurera de savoir ça.**

- Hein ? Elle parle d'elle-même à la troisième personne ? _Paniqua Usopp_. Mais elle est bizarre, cette nana !

**- Ferme-la, Long Pif **! _Grinça Hakilyan en hissant Saint Sharlia sur son épaule comme si c'était un sac à patates_. **Le seul qui est bizarre ici, c'est toi. Et Nico Robin vient de répondre à ta première question, imbécile. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, alors je préfère vous fausser compagnie pour vaquer à mes occupations. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.**

Souriant comme un démon, Hakilyan se faufila entre les pieds du géant d'un pas vif et aérien, disparut ensuite dans l'énorme trou créé par l'homme titanesque. Elle descendit les marches de bois pour ensuite tourner dans un couloir sombre. De longs barreaux de fer surplombaient l'espace, utilisés auparavant pour maintenir les personnes qui allaient être vendues comme esclaves aux nobles de l'Archipel. A un endroit, ils avaient été écartés sans ménagement, tordus ou brisés, certainement de la main du géant. Ne s'attardant pas plus de quelques secondes, le Dragon Hyperboréen continua son chemin dans un autre couloir dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce que son ouïe hyper développée entende des bruits de pas. La jeune femme se figea instantanément, ses sens en alerte. Elle renifla l'air, et son odorat perçut une odeur pestilentielle de sueur qui la fit frémir de dégoût. Qui que ce soit, les personnes couraient et se dirigeaient dans sa direction.

_Ah ouais, les Dragons Célestes_, soupira Will Alistair dans sa tête. _Priorité absolue du Gouvernement ! Bouge, Hakilyan !_

Tiquant, l'assassin démente se précipita dans un coin reculé où l'ombre régnait tout en baissant Saint Sharlia jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise au sol, contre le mur. Hakilyan s'y adossa et croisa les bras dans une attitude nonchalante, tandis que des soldats de la Marine passaient à côté d'elles sans les voir. Leur priorité étant les Dragons Célestes, ils n'iraient pas s'occuper des pirates encore présents dans la salle des ventes. Les pensées envahies d'images morbides et horribles, Hakilyan tourna la tête à temps pour voir une barre de métal s'élever dans les airs, et elle évita le coup en s'écartant du mur d'un bond. La jeune femme maudit la Marine à voix basse : Saint Sharlia avait à présent repris connaissance, et semblait même décidée à en venir à la force pour se débarrasser de sa future meurtrière. Amusée par la pensée, Hakilyan toisa la femme Dragon Céleste de son regard le plus démentiel et glacial en posant son _nodachi_ sur son épaule. Celle-ci commença à trembler sous l'ampleur des émotions noires et de l'aura de démence dégagées du corps du Dragon Hyperboréen, mais ne lâcha pas la barre métallique pour autant. Dans un geste de courage, elle la serra encore plus, quitte à se blesser les jointures.

Ses yeux terrifiés et obscurcis par la peur de mourir ne quittaient pas les orbes froides, démentes et animées par la folie d'Hakilyan.

**- Arrête, tu ne fais qu'accélérer le moment de l'autopsie**, _lâcha-t-elle nonchalamment._

Et, sur ces derniers mots, le Dragon Hyperboréen se mouva à une telle vitesse qu'elle fut invisible aux yeux de Saint Sharlia qui, surprise, ouvrit la bouche pour pousser son hurlement terrifié. Mais un coup tordu à la gorge lui coupa net la respiration, lui faisant ainsi ravaler le cri étranglé. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et sa prise sur la barre de fer se relaxa, la laissant tomber au sol dans un bruit sonore. Un deuxième coup sur sa tête lui fit perdre connaissance, et Saint Sharlia tomba dans les bras d'Hakilyan qui la cueillit avidement.

Un murmure vint cependant assombrir le tableau :

- C'était quoi ? _S'enquit un soldat, anxieux_.

- Quelque chose de métallique vient de tomber, _chuchota un autre_. Que quelqu'un aille voir !

Hakilyan dut se retenir de planter sa main entière dans l'estomac de Saint Sharlia pour y laisser sortir toute sa rage et lui arracher les intestins à mains nues, et soupira dans le but de se calmer. Elle posa doucement son sabre contre le mur, et patienta quelques secondes en attendant que le soldat apparaisse dans son champ de vision. En écoutant ses bruits de pas hésitants et sa respiration assez accélérée, elle en conclut qu'il devait être animé par l'anxiété la peur se dégageait de lui comme une odeur alléchante qu'Hakilyan ne put s'empêcher de renifler tout doucement. Un sourire froid et meurtrier fit briller sa dentition acérée dans le noir.

Quand le devant de la botte noire du soldat apparut à l'angle, la main délicate de la jeune femme saisit la gorge robuste de l'homme d'un geste vif, ses doigts se plantant littéralement dans la chair tendre, et l'entraîna avec force dans l'allée. Le soldat tentait sans succès de se libérer de la prise de l'assassin, mais ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'étouffer et de faire couler son sang à cause des doigts trouant sa peau. Sa gorge émit un horrible son de gargouillis tandis qu'un gros filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres, ses yeux écarquillés hurlaient silencieusement la douleur qui l'accablait alors que sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'au prochain geste d'Hakilyan. Celle-ci lui envoya un sourire malsain, un œil plus plissé que l'autre dû aux effets merveilleux de la démence.

**- Oh**, **ferme-la**, _cracha-t-elle, venimeuse._ **Tu es venu par ici de toi-même, ne t'étonnes pas si tu crèves dès maintenant.**

Hakilyan, sans aucun mot de plus, fit un mouvement leste et paresseux de la main. Ses doigts toujours accrochés à la chair du soldat arrachèrent toute la peau du malheureux, déversant un flot de sang sombre sur le sol et quelques gouttes atterrirent sur son beau visage souriant. Saint Sharlia ne fut pas épargnée non plus.

Le Dragon Hyperboréen rattrapa le corps de l'homme agonisant par son col, avant de le laisser s'allonger de lui-même sur le sol, souillé de son sang.

**- Bref**...

_Cassons-nous, Hakilyan. Les autres vont se ramener avec les deux Dragons Célestes restants._

Gloussant, Hakilyan attrapa son _nodachi_, récupéra Saint Sharlia par son col avant de se diriger vers la sortie de service, traînant la noble derrière elle comme si ce n'était qu'un déchet sans importance. Ses pas légers et aériens semblaient quitter le sol à chaque fois qu'elle avançait, et ses longues nattes bandées se balançaient allègrement dans son dos, faisant scintiller ses anneaux d'argent dans l'ombre. Ainsi, on n'aurait jamais pu penser que cette jeune femme était l'une des meurtrières les plus craintes de tout Grand Line, on aurait cru que c'était une bretteuse de talent capturée et sur le point d'être vendue comme esclave. Le regard dément de l'assassin était une puissante arme contre tous ceux qui tenteraient une approche mal aisée à son égard, mais ce qu'il fallait surtout éviter avec elle, c'était d'essayer de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose refuser quelque chose à une personne détraquée revenait à supplier un Roi des Mers de ne pas bouffer sa méchante belle-mère.

Dans l'esprit de l'assassin, Will Alistair sourit d'un air carnassier.

_Regarde derrière toi._

**- Huh...** ?

Hakilyan jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, et serra les dents. Sept ou huit soldats de la Marine pointaient leurs armes sur elle d'un air qui se voulait menaçant, mais les tremblements visibles de leurs membres ne faisaient aucun doute sur la peur qui les embrouillait. Hakilyan inspira fortement, promptement énervée.

_On ne peut jamais être tranquille, hein..._

Elle leur fit face, les sourcils froncés, les pupilles rétractées à leur maximum dû à son soudain accès de rage. Ses crocs brillèrent dans le noir.

- B...BlackSilver Will Alistair, _balbutia l'un d'eux_, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Reposez doucement Sa Majesté Sainte Sharlia...

_**- Sa Majesté Sainte Sharlia**_ ? _Répéta Hakilyan avec un gloussement dément et moqueur_. **Putain, c'est quoi cette connerie ?**

Elle leur adressa un doigt d'honneur en continuant de rire.

**- Rejetée **!

La seconde d'après, un cyclone de glace engloutit l'espace et avala les soldats hurlant à la mort avec lui.

Hakilyan ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

* * *

Une bruyante explosion fit sursauter toutes les personnes sur le champ de bataille, qui s'arrêtèrent net de combattre afin de se retourner vers la salle des ventes juste à temps pour apercevoir une gigantesque tornade faite de glace tournoyer à grande vitesse au-dessus d'eux. Le contre-amiral faillit s'étrangler en remarquant quelques-uns de ses hommes balayés par le tourbillon l'équipe de sauvetage s'était fait rétamer, alors qu'elle était supposée secourir les Dragons Célestes et les évacuer de la zone. Sa stupeur se transmit à ses subordonnés qui commençaient à reculer sous l'accumulation de la frustration et de l'anxiété par rapport à leur précédente défaite contre les trois Supernova Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Captain Kidd et Trafalgar Law. Cependant, sa surprise se mua en horreur lorsqu'un énorme dragon émergea du centre du cyclone, anormalement long. Mais si _majestueux_. Il était d'un blanc nacré et d'un bleu océan envoûtant. Ses écailles brillaient sous les rayons du soleil, magnifiques reflets de la mer et des nuages. Son corps long, sans ailes et élancé s'enroulait comme un serpent autour du bâtiment sur lequel il se posa. Ses grands yeux étaient tels des rubis oranges, dont les pupilles étaient rétractées. Son regard était posé sur les soldats de la Marine, qui avaient reculé de plusieurs pas sous l'apparition de la bête mythique, abasourdis et terrifiés à mort. Les pirates étaient tous simplement soufflés Nico Robin plus que les autres. Ses yeux bleus teintés d'intelligence et de malice fixaient le grand dragon comme si c'était l'une des plus belles choses au monde.

Mais quelque chose attira soudainement l'attention de tous. Ou _quelqu'un. _En la reconnaissant, certains ne purent s'empêcher de faire entendre leur stupeur, leur ahurissement ou leur peur.

Le dragon tenait le Dragon Céleste Saint Sharlia dans une de ses pattes avant.

L'horreur et la crainte de se faire massacrer par les hauts-placés du Gouvernement mondial réveilla soudainement le contre-amiral :

- Tirez ! Tirez ! Abattez-moi ce monstre ! La vie de Sa Majesté Saint Sharlia dépend de nous !

Ses paroles désespérées n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, mais plutôt le contraire : la plupart des subordonnés détalèrent comme des lâches, d'autres restèrent totalement figés sur place, incapables de faire un seul mouvement. Ils ne lâchaient pas le dragon des yeux, et ne semblaient même pas avoir entendu leur contre-amiral leur donner un ordre. Leurs armes restèrent à terre ou inutiles dans leurs mains agitées de tremblements. Impossible d'avoir un courageux téméraire pour ne serait-ce réussir à toucher la créature. Ils étaient impuissants.

_De simples et pathétiques humains impuissants face à un surpuissant dragon._

_**On ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile**._

La créature mythique se redressa de tout son long, et prit son envol. Son corps se déroula rapidement autour de la salle des ventes comme un lasso, et s'élança dans le ciel, emportant avec lui Saint Sharlia. Le dragon disparut derrière les arbres, hors de vue et de portée, son corps tournant en spirale et le cyclone de glace le suivant.

Eustass fut l'un des premiers à regagner son sang-froid :

- Incroyable... un vrai dragon, ici ?

- C'est dingue, _renchérit Killer à voix basse._ Je pensais que ces créatures n'étaient seulement que des mythes racontés aux gamins.

Sanji fronça son sourcil, l'air songeur. A ses côtés, Luffy paraissait extatique : le jeune Supernova souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites tant il s'appliquait une pression énorme pour ne pas hurler de joie sur place alors qu'ils étaient toujours menacés par la Marine. Un dragon, un _vrai_ dragon ! Sur l'Archipel Sabaody ! Le fait qu'il ait pris Saint Sharlia avec lui ne comptait pas pour Luffy, qu'elle aille se faire bouffer ! Seul le dragon était important pour lui l'attraper sera sûrement difficile, le domestiquer encore plus, mais il fera un parfait compagnon.

Monkey D. Luffy s'écria :

- Allez ! A la chasse au dragon !

**- Non mais ça va pas** ? _Lui hurlèrent ses autres amis, exceptés Nico Robin et Brook_. On doit filer !

- Luffy, regarde là-bas !

De l'autre côté, Trafalgar Law et son équipage ainsi que Jean Bart s'enfuyaient déjà en direction de leur sous-marin. Après avoir détruit le pont qui donnerait l'occasion aux soldats de les rattraper, la seule chose à laquelle le Chirurgien de la mort pensait était ce magnifique dragon blanc et bleu surgi de nulle part. Cette bête légendaire, sans le savoir, leur avait permis de s'échapper comme ils l'avaient prévu après le punch de Monkey D. Luffy contre un Dragon Céleste. Law sourit. Les dragons étaient des créatures mythiques que l'on ne pouvait entendre parler que dans les contes racontés aux enfants, afin de donner une once de merveilleux dans ce monde loufoque et sur les mers mystérieuses. Y croire revenait à dire que Barbe-Blanche était un vieil hibou bariolé qui devenait fou.

Mais ce dragon... celui-là était si réel. Il était vrai. On ne pouvait créer une illusion assez puissante pour qu'elle puisse apparaître vraie aux yeux du monde, il y avait toujours une erreur quelque part dans la création. La créature qu'il avait vue et admirée sur le toit de la salle des ventes possédait un regard intelligent dans ses étranges yeux oranges, ainsi qu'une lueur bizarre qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Le dragon savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, et devait avoir des plans pour le Dragon Céleste Saint Sharlia.

Tout à coup, une gigantesque ombre l'immergea totalement, et il releva rapidement la tête vers le ciel. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore une fois en apercevant le dragon mythique flotter au-dessus de lui, forme titanesque et majestueuse. Ahuri par tant de beauté et de prestance, Law observa la créature le survoler lentement, puis exécuter un mouvement fluide et rapide juste avant qu'un rayon jaune vif ne traverse le ciel, la ratant de très peu. Le dragon se redressa en grondant, tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait l'attaque, imité par Law et son équipage.

Le Supernova sentit ses yeux s'arrondir.

- J'hallucine, _murmura-t-il_.

Là, au centre d'un champ de bataille, entouré des Kidd Pirates. Bartholomew Kuma. Un des sept grands corsaires.

_La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais que fait-il ici ?_

- Incroyable, _dit Law_, que vient faire ici un des sept grands corsaires ?

Cette question-là, tout le monde autour de lui se la posait : Bartholomew Kuma, l'ancien pirate qui s'était associé au Gouvernement mondial, n'avait pas été convié à l'assaut de l'Archipel des Sabaody. Seul l'amiral Kizaru avait été appelé, alors que fichait un grand corsaire sur les lieux ? Law n'était pas partant pour affronter le puissant Kizaru au risque d'y laisser sa peau, et encore moins d'affronter Bartholomew Kuma après avoir échappé momentanément à la Marine il n'avait pas prévu de mourir tout de suite ou de se faire emprisonner à Impel Down.

Le géant en bleu leva la tête, et sembla le remarquer.

- Trafalgar Law, _articula-t-il_.

_Quoi ?_

Law enleva son _nodachi_ de son épaule et le mania d'une main experte de sorte à ce qu'il puisse le sortir de son fourreau en cas d'attaque, sans quitter le corsaire des yeux.

- Attends, c'est une blague ? Tu connais mon nom ?

Au lieu d'avoir une réponse affirmative, Law fut accueilli par un rayon laser envoyé depuis la bouche de Kuma. Le Supernova écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise juste avant qu'il soit frappé le spot sur lequel il se trouvait auparavant explosa littéralement. _Radical_.

Bepo sursauta, inquiet :

- Capitaine !

La situation ne pouvait vraiment pas être pire Monkey D. Luffy avait soufflé un Dragon Céleste dans un accès de rage, causant la panique dans tout l'Archipel, car il était strictement interdit d'agresser un membre de la noblesse ultime. Ensuite, une alliance inattendue entre capitaines Supernova s'était forgée contre une quarantaine de soldats dépêchés par la Marine pour pouvoir créer une brèche et s'enfuir. Juste après, l'apparition spectaculaire du dragon qui détenait Saint Sharlia leur avait permis de s'échapper. Et maintenant, le comble : un des sept grands corsaires dont on se méfiait le plus avait fait son entrée en scène pour les stopper. Peut-être même pour les éliminer. Et en plus de ça, Kizaru arrivait.

Non, la situation ne pouvait décidément pas être pire !

- On est pas très loin du Quartier Général de la Marine et de Mariejoa, _déclara Jean Bart sur un ton anxieux_. Alors faut pas s'étonner de croiser du gros poisson !

- Les soldats à nos trousses vont bientôt arriver ! _Renchérit Shachi, sur les nerfs._

Une violente explosion secoua soudainement le terrain entier, propulsant certains pirates à terre sous la surprise. Quelques secondes plus tard, un rugissement effroyable retentit, horrible son qui fit frémir tous les pirates présents sur le champ de bataille. Kidd maudit le dragon à voix haute, serrant les dents, Killer ne put que se figer sous la pression exercée par le hurlement de la créature.

- Il attaque sans trop réfléchir, _grogna Kidd avec mauvaise humeur_. Trafalgar ! _Ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête sur le côté_. Va jouer ailleurs, tu me déranges !

Trafalgar Law émergea de la fumée, marchant tranquillement vers Kuma et les Kidd Pirates, _nodachi_ sur son épaule comme d'habitude. Il souriait en coin, paraissant intact il ne semblait avoir aucune blessure du rayon laser de Kuma, même son chapeau était en un seul morceau.

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'éclate ? _Trancha Law d'une voix froide_. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordres. Moi, j'ai déjà rencontré pas mal de gros clients aujourd'hui, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'ajouter un amiral à la liste.

Son pouvoir se concentra dans la paume de sa main ouverte vers le sol, créant une sorte de cercle flottant et virevoltant dans l'air. Le Chirurgien de la Mort ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité affronter un grand corsaire rien que pour sauver sa peau de l'amiral Kizaru, le pied ! Ou était-ce seulement une mauvaise blague dans laquelle ils pourraient non seulement se faire exploser, mais en plus dire adieu au Nouveau Monde qu'ils tenaient tant à atteindre ?

_Ouais, c'est ça... Trafalgar Law n'y croira jamais._

- Alors, tu vas devoir me laisser passer...

_Non. Il n'y croira jamais._

- Bartholomew Kuma !

* * *

Hakilyan lâcha brusquement sa prise sur Saint Sharlia, qui tomba à terre comme si c'était une ordure.

**- C'est quoi ça **?

Elle était soufflée par ce qui lui barrait la route. Evidemment, elle s'était attendue à des soldats de la Marine juste devant la salle des ventes, c'était à prévoir après le coup de poing de Monkey D. Luffy à Saint Charlos. Se battre contre une quarantaine de sous-officiers du Gouvernement n'était pas une de ses priorités sur le moment, car Saint Sharlia devait absolument recevoir le châtiment qu'elle méritait. Sortir de la salle des ventes s'était en fait avéré beaucoup plus facile qu'elle le pensait avec l'énorme dragon apparu pour terrasser l'équipe de sauvetage – bien qu'il ait emporté le Dragon Céleste avec lui et qu'elle ait dû les poursuivre ni vue ni connue. Oui, il s'était attendue à ça.

Mais pas à Bartholomew Kuma.

Le grand corsaire était planté devant elle et Saint Sharlia, imposant géant au visage froid et impassible. Elle ne pouvait voir son regard. L'assassin s'était mise dans une position défensive, _nodachi_ en main et non dégainé. Ses yeux déments s'étaient fixés sur Kuma, emplis d'une soif de sang inaltérable et de rage, parce que sa concentration avait enregistré la présence du corsaire, et ne s'occupait désormais plus de la chienne de Dragon Céleste. Elle l'avait presque oubliée. L'absence de Saint Sharlia dans son esprit la frustrait d'une façon maladive, ce qui la rendait également furieuse. Que faisait un des sept grands corsaires sur l'Archipel Sabaody ? Ce n'était pas son travail de venir collecter les pirates, pourquoi avait-il été appelé ?

- BlackSilver Will Alistair, _prononça-t-il distinctement._

Hakilyan mania son sabre avec expertise sans le quitter des yeux, se sentant insultée par le ton monotone du Tyran.

**- D'où tu me connais, espèce d'ours empaillé** ? _Éructa-t-elle_.

Autour d'elle, la température tomba d'un coup telle une massue l'air auparavant tiède et confortable devint soudainement glacial, hivernal. Si froid que de la glace apparut sous les pieds de la jeune femme, s'étendant sur tout le terrain autour du corsaire et d'elle l'herbe fut gelée en quelques secondes, les arbres ne furent pas épargnés non plus. L'air sembla complètement frigorifié, mais le corsaire ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. Hakilyan non plus, elle ne semblait même pas ébranlée par le brusque changement météorologique elle resta concentrée sur Kuma, son esprit focalisée sur lui et seulement lui.

_Tue-le. Tue-le, et occupe-toi de la chienne après_.

Le grand corsaire ouvrit la bouche, d'où un rayon jaune brilla en émettant un _bip_ sonore. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

**- Quoi, c'est ta réponse** ?

Kuma tira sur elle, lui répondant alors. Le laser détruisit le spot sur lequel se trouvaient l'assassin et la princesse, l'incendiant littéralement jusqu'à l'explosion. Un nuage de fumée noire l'entoura alors, le rendant aveugle. Il ne bougea pas, se contenta d'attendre la disparition de la poussière pour achever la criminelle. Brusquement, un infime mouvement – presque invisible – l'obligea à lever la tête pour voir Hakilyan en l'air, sabre élevé dans une main, Saint Sharlia hurlant à l'agonie et agrippée par sa chevelure de l'autre. Kuma se protégea la tête de ses bras pour parer le coup.

Mais au contraire, elle s'écria :

**- Ailes du dragon** !

De la glace se forma en grande quantité lorsqu'Hakilyan fendit l'air avec sa lame. Le jet entra en collision sans ménagement avec le corsaire, le gelant à moitié. Cependant, la force du coup était si phénoménale qu'elle l'envoya valser contre un mangrove où il s'y écrasa violemment. Hakilyan atterrit gracieusement, sa main agrippant fermement la coiffure ruinée de la femme Dragon Céleste.

Celle-ci vociféra sa colère :

- Je te ferai exécuter ! Tu mourras dans des souffrances que tu n'imagines même pas, espèce de monstre... assassin ! Sous-créature !

**- Woah, c'est moi que tu traites de sous-créature** ? **J'hallucine** ! **Je t'assure, tu seras morte bien avant que la Marine découvre ta position**. **Tous les chiens dans ton genre doivent être punis de la manière qu'ils méritent. **_**Et toi**_**...**

Hakilyan hissa Saint Sharlia jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à son niveau pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. L'assassin sourit d'un air narquois à la noble terrifiée dont le regard envahi par la peur – la peur de mourir – ne quittait pas celui du Dragon Hyperboréen, enhardie par les prochains coups de scalpel qu'elle lui administrera. Hakilyan laissa sa démence émerger de son corps, immense halo invisible de folie intense.

_Unleashed_ **Insanity **!

Le halo explosa dans toute la zone de combat. Une sensation nauséeuse, familière mais tellement agréable, infiltra l'esprit de la jeune femme avec la force d'un boulet de canon, s'installant dans le système nerveux dans le but de le dérégler d'une manière inconnue. Hakilyan commença à rire de façon incontrôlée, ne pouvant et n'étant plus en mesure de résister à sa propre aura démentielle. De loin, elle entendit les bruits de pas précipités et étrangement métalliques de Kuma dans sa direction, et les hurlements brisés et douloureux de Saint Sharlia. En baissant la tête, elle remarqua que sa main avait changé inconsciemment changé de place et s'était logée dans l'abdomen du Dragon Céleste qui gigotait faiblement pour s'échapper de la poigne meurtrière. Ses doigts serraient les organes vitaux de la femme, imprégnés de ce sang dit pur.

_Il arrive. Occupe-toi de lui, Hakilyan. La chienne attendra, elle va certainement vouloir rester en vie assez longtemps pour que la Marine la retrouve._

**- Bien reçu, Will** ! _Susurra Hakilyan en dégageant sa main ensanglantée de la plaie_.

Elle attrapa son _nodachi_ de l'autre, prête à engager le combat. Kuma arrivait, et se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle et de Saint Sharlia, qui se démenait pour s'écarter de la zone malgré sa blessure importante qui saignait abondamment. Hakilyan allait se battre pour préserver la vie de Saint Sharlia pour la lui arracher elle-même, non pas pour sa propre peau. Elle gagnera ce duel contre le grand corsaire, parce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre et de mourir avant de réaliser le but qu'elle s'était fixée à sa venue sur Grand Line.

Elle ne pouvait s'autoriser à mourir maintenant.

**- Tant que je respire, je te boufferai** !

**Sombre avec moi dans la démence.**


End file.
